Sweets Crime
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: -"Ace Detective Junpei Iori"- Aksi Junpei dimulai ketika Minako kehilangan cakenya. Mereka berdua pun berusaha mencari pelaku pencurian cake buatan Shinjiro. Bagaimana aksi mereka? cekidot!
1. File I

**Sweets Crime**

* * *

**File I**

* * *

**HimeKami**

**Warning : typo(s), gaje, OOC**

Kami : yosh! Fic misteri kita yang kedua!

Hime : dan fic kedua di fandom Persona

Kami : ok, Llu, Luna, kalian baca disclaimer!

Llu : hai'

Luna : tumben kita diajak..

**Disclaimer : P3P atau Persona 3 Portable milik ATLUS**

Kami : ok, terimakasih, Llu dan Luna! Yosh! Kita mulai saja

3

2

1

Cekidot!

**-Dorm, lounge, unknown time-**

Sesosok bayangan turun menuju _lounge_ yang sepi, saat yang sempurna untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan, dan dengan cepatnya bayangan misterius itu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil _strawberry shortcake_ diatas piring putih

"Hmm.. masih utuh" gumam nya

**Normal POV  
-Evening Dorm, lounge, 04.00PM-**

"_Tadaima_!" ujar gadis berambut caramel dengan mata ruby, bernama Arisato Minako, dibelakangnya ada cowok dengan topi baseball yang tak pernah lepas dari kepala botaknya, namanya kambing-eh? maksudnya Iori Junpei

"Oh, _okaeri_, Minako-_san_, Junpei-_san_" sapa Ken yang tampak sedang diujung tangga. Setelah mengucapkan 4 kata tersebut, Ken langsung melesat menuju kamarnya di lantai 2

"Fuuaaah.. capeknya.. kenapa di dunia ini harus ada kelas musim panas.." desah Junpei sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa _lounge_. Hampir saja matanya terpejam, terdengar suara teriakkan yang memekikkan telinga berasal dari dapur

"Minako, ada apa!?" teriak Junpei sambil berlari ke dapur

"_cake_nya.." gumam Minako yang jongkok di depan kulkas yang pintunya terbuka lebar

"Apa?" tanya Junpei yang kurang jelas mendengar ucapan Minako

"_CAKE_NYA HILANG! _CAKE_ MILIKKU YANG KUSIMPAN DI KULKAS! _CAKE_ YANG DIBUAT OLEH SHINJIRO-_SENPAI_!" teriak Minako

"_Cake_mu hilang..?" tanya Junpei mencoba memperjelas keadaan

"Junpei Iori!"

"A-Apa?"

"Kau pelakunya ya!" ujar Minako sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sejajar dengan muka Junpei

"eh.."

"Hmm.. mengakulah!" ujar Minako lagi

"Eh.. apa!? Apa kau bodoh, seharian ini aku bersamamu kan!? Bukannya kau yang meminta ditraktir ramen sepuang sekolah!?" teriak Junpei yang otaknya baru konek setelah sekian detik

"Hummm.. benar juga" gumam Minako

"Jadi, apa yang hilang, seperti apa ciri-ciri nya? Serahkan saja penyelidikan ini terhadap Ace de**T**ective, Junpei Iori!" ujar Junpei dengan sombongnya

"_sigh.._ Ace de**F**ective.. baiklah.. yang hilang adalah _strawberry shortcake _buatan Shinjiro-_senpai_ semalam yang kuletakkan di dalam kulkas, tepatnya di dalam piring putih itu.. yang kurasa tidak berpindah tempat. Dan kurasa _cake_ nya masih ada ¾ bagian" ujar Minako

"Hmm.. jadi piring putihnya masih di tempat semula ya?" gumam Junpei sembari mencatat sesuatu di notes kecil yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Mungkin dari topi ajaib milik Junpeiemon? Versi GaJe dari kantong ajaibnya Doraemon

"Yosh! Kasus ini dibuka, ayo kita menyelidikinya, asisten detecktif Arisato!" ujar Junpei semangat

"Eh? Kasus? Asisten detektif? Bukannya aku korban?" tanya Minako

"Yaahh.. apa lah.. yang penting kau ingin menemukan siapa pelakunya kan?" tanya Junpei dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Minako

"Ok! ayo kita mulai penyelidikkannya!"

"Penyelidikkan? Serius?" tanya Minako

"Yap! Pertama-tama kita harus menanyai semua orang yang ada di _dorm_!" jawab Junpei dengan semangat yang tak berkurang

"Hooo.. begitu" gumam Minako

"Yosh! Ayo!" ujar Junpei sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga

"_Matte_! Siapa yang kita tanyai pertama?" tanya Minako

"Orang pertama yang masuk daftar mencurigakan, orang yang makannya banyak.." jawab Junpei

"_gasp_! Maksudmu.."

"Ya, Arisato Minato.. kakakmu"

"Ok! ke kamar _nii-san_!" ujar Minako

"Tahan dulu.. kita harus ganti kostum dulu"

"Kostum?"

* * *

**-Evening Dorm, second floor, 04.35PM-**

"_Sigh_.. mana si Ace Defective, Stupei Iori itu.." gerutu Minako yang berdiri di depan mesin minuman kaleng di lantai 2 sembari meneguk So Bay, dia hanya mnegenakan atasan berwarna _biru_ dengan pita putih dan rok putih berenda biru selutut

"Yo Mina_-tan_!" sapa Junpei, sementara Minako hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mantel ala coklat detective warna coklat, topi detective dengan garis kotak-kotak warna hitam

"Wow!"

"Aku keren kan?" tanya Junpei dengan PD-nya

"Tak kusangka topi _baseball_ mu itu bisa diganti!" komentar Minako

"M-Mina-_tan_.. tolong berkomentar yang lebih logis.." gumam Junpei

"Eh? apa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mengintrogasi tersangka pertama kita!" ajak Junpei, sementara Minako hanya mengikutinya

'BRAAK'

"Minato, kembalikan _shortcake _Mina-_tan_!" teriak Junpei sembari membuka pintu kamar Minato yang tak terkunci dengan keras

"Ju-Junpei!?"

"Kau ini, mentang-mentang kau makannya banyak, bukan berarti kau bisa memakan _shortcake_ milik adikmu, dasar kau ini tega sekali" omel Junpei di ujung pintu Minato sementara Minako menerobos masuk ke kamar kakaknya

"Er.. Junpei.. lihatlah" ujar Minako sembari menunjuk Minato yang tertidur

"Mungkin itu hanya kedoknya saja, coba kau bangunkan dia!" perintah Junpei

"_Hai' hai'_.." gumam Minako seraya mendekati ranjang Minato

"_Nii-san_, bangunlah, kami ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. _Nii-san_!" panggil Minako sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Minato

"mm… lima.. menit.." gumam Minato seraya menarik Minako ke pelukannya

"Kyaa"

"Hua! _Shiro da_!" ujar Junpei setelah menatap rok Minako yang tersingkap

"Eh? DASAR MESUM!" teriak Minako sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Minato

"hehehe.." tawa Junpei dengan tawa ala orang mesum

"_NII-SAN _JUGA! CEPAT BANGUN DAN LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Minako tepat di telinga Minato

**Time skip**

"Jadi, apa kau pelakunya?" tanya Junpei yang duduk di kursi meja belajar Minato

"Eh? Apaan?" tanya Minato yang masih mengantuk, yang duduk di ranjangnya di sebelahnya ada Minako

"Hm, aku mengerti sekarang, kau melakukan tindakan kriminal itu saat aku dan Minako sedang mengikuti kelas musim panas kami, yah itu keuntungan karena otakmu sedikit bagus, jadi kau tidak perlu mengikuti kelas musim panas..."

"Junpei" tegur Minako pada Junpei yang melenceng ke hal seperti itu

"Erhm, maaf. Jadi, kau yang sedang lapar, tanpa pikir panjang memakan _shortcake _yang di kulkas, padahal itu adalah _shortcake_ milik Minako, adikmu sendiri. Dan setelah melakukan kejahatan tersebut, kau langsung kabur ke kamarmu dan pura-pura tidur sebab kau mengetahui kalau hal ini-kami akan menyelidiki- akan terjadi" ujar Junpei panjang lebar

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku sebagai orang jahat seperti itu. aku tidak pura-pura tidur.. lagipula apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato

"Hmph, kau tidak punya bukti untuk membuktikan alibimu, Arisato-_san_" bantah Junpei

"A-_ano_, Junpei.. kurasa-"

"Kalian berdua sedang bermain apa sih? Dan.. apa-apaan bajumu itu, Junpei?" tanya Minato

"Ehem, aku adalah Ace Detective Junpei Iori yang sedang memburu kasus hilangnya _shortcake_ dari kulkas yang ada di dapur bersama asistenku, Arisato Minako-_san_" jawab Junpei

"**Ace Defective**" ujar Minato dengan penuh penekanan

"Sejak kapan aku setuju menjadi asistenmu!?" sahut Minako

"Ini takdirmu, Asisten Detektif, Arisato!"

"Hei!"

"_Sigh_, jadi kalian main yang begituan ya.. biar kujelaskan ya, aku tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan _short-_ Hei Minako," panggil Minato menghentikan pertengkaran Junpei dan adiknya itu

"Hm? Apa?"

"_Shortcake _itu.. buatan Shinjiro-_senpai_?" tanya Minato

"AHA! Jadi memang benar kau pelakunya! Buktinya, kau mengetahui soal _shortcake_ itu!" sahut Junpei

"Bukan bodoh, aku ada disana saat Shinjiro-_senpai_ membuatnya" ujar Minato

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan omonganmu!"

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku-"

"Junpei-_san_, Minato-_san_ tidak berbohong" ujar suara yang tiba-tiba datang

"Aigis!"

"Kemarin malam, Minato-san ada bersama Shinjiro-san dan Minako-_san _saat pembuatan _cake_, Minato-_san_ bahkan mencicipi sepotong. Dan hari ini Sejak tayangan Phoenix Featherman selesai, Minato-_san_ langsung tertidur setelah melahap satu kotak _Pizza_, ditambah lagi, kebiasaan Minato-_san_ saat dibangunkan-"

"A-Aigis!" potong Minako

"_Sigh_, kau mengawasiku lagi ya.." desah Minato

"Jadi Ai-_chan_, kau mau bilang kalau Mina- akh.. Arisato-_san_ ini tidak bersalah?" tanya Junpei

"Tentu, karena saya selalu ada di sisi Minato-_san_" jawab Aigis dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa

"huah.. itu menakutkan" bisik Minato pada Minako yang ada di sebelahnya

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa mempercayai Ai-_chan_"

"Eh? Secepat itu!?" tanya Minako

"Iya, tentu saja" jawab Junpei

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian?" gumam Minako

"nah ayo kita ke tempat orang ke-2"

"Siapa?" tanya Minako yang mulai malas

"Si penyuka makanan manis"

"Jangan bilang kalau dia itu.."

"Ya, dia.. Yukari Takeba" ujar Junpei dengan nada sok serius dan pose ala detektif kambing

"_Ne, nii-san_ mau ikut?" tanya Minako, tampaknya Arisato bersaudara ini sedang mengabaikan Junpei

"Yaah.. karena aku tidak ada kerjaan dan tidurku terganggu… baiklah aku ikut dengan main-main kalian" jawab Minato malas

"Kalau begitu saya juga harus ikut untuk mendampingin Minato-_san_" sahut Aigis

"Yosh! Ayo kita kesana!" ucap Minako riang

"Tunggu, bukannya lantai 3 terlarang untuk cowok?" tanya Minato

"Eh? Benar juga ya.." jawab Minako

"Kalau begitu kita menyamar saja! Apa serunya jadi detektif kalau tidak bisa menyamar" sahut Junpei

"Kau mau menyamar jadi kambing betina dan merubah namamu menjadi Junko, begitu?" tanya Minako

"H-Hei, jangan panggil aku kambing! Ka-kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menyusup saja? Apa serunya jadi detektif kalau kita tidak bisa menyusup?" sahut Junpei

"…"

".. kalau begitu aku ga jadi ikut deh, aku tidak mau ambil resiko di-execute oleh Mitsuru-_senpai_. Apa kau lupa kejadian di Yakushima, Stupei?" tanya Minato

"Err.. kejadian itu ya.." desah Junpei

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Minako

"Menurut saya, akan lebih baik kalau kita langsung menuju kamar Yukari-_san_" sahut Aigis

"Ai-_chan_, bagaimana dengan Mitsuru-_senpai_?" tanya Junpei malas

"Mitsuru-_san_ sedang pergi dikarenakan berbagai urusan OSIS dan juga urusan keluarga" jawab Aigis

"Benarkah? Yosh! Ayo kita ke TKP!" pekik Junpei yang sudah kembali bersemangat

**To Be Continue on the Next File**

Kami : ok, file pertama selesai! maaf harus re-upload karena kita lupa ngedit..

Hime : minna, ditunggu reviewnya ya!

**Review Please!**


	2. File II

**Sweets Crime**

**File II**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : typo(s), gaje, OOC**

Kami : ok, chapter 2!

Junpei : kali ini Junpei Iori sang Ace Detective akan menginterogasi seluruh penghuni dorm! Nantikan aksi hebat sang Ace Detective ini! AHAHAHA!

Minako : aku akan baca disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer : P3/P3P punya ATLUS**

* * *

Junpei : ok, kita mulai

3

2

Hime : _sigh_, aku tidak dapet kesempatan ngomong

Kami : gomen.. habisnya mereka- eh.. tunggu dulu!

1

Cekidot!

Kami : _CHOTTO MATTE_!

* * *

**-Evening Dorm, third floor, 05.12PM-**

"TAKEBA YUKARI KAU DITANGKAP!" teriak Junpei sambil mendobrak kamar Yukari yang tidak terkunci itu

"Eh?" gumam Yukari yang terkejut

"J-Junpei, bisa tidak kita melakukan ini lebih so-"

"STUPEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BODOH!" teriak Yukari lebih keras dari pada Junpei

"AHA! Lihat piring kecil ini, bukankah piring ini cocok untuk meletakkan _cake_, dan lihat noda krim ini. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau pelakunya!" sahut Junpei mengabaikan teriakan Yukari

"Pelaku apa hah!? Dan apa-apaan bajumu itu, kambing? Menjijikkan" ujar Yukari dengan nada sinis di akhir

"HEI! Jangan panggil aku kambing!"

"_Whateva_… _ara, _Minako dan Minato-_kun_ juga disini. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa aku akan ditahan gara-gara memakan 2 potong _cake_?" tanya Yukari

"AHA! Kau- GWAA" ucapan Junpei terpotong saat Minako menendangnya hingga kepalanya membentur tembok, dan membuatnya pingsan sementara

"Sebenarnya, Yukari-_chan_, kami sedang menyelidiki hilangnya _shortcake_ku dari dalam kulkas, _cake_ buatan Shinjiro-_senpai_ yang menghilang secara misterius" jelas Minako

"Hm? Bukankah aneh kalau _cake_ itu menghilang secara misterius? Yang pasti ada seseorang yang memakannya kan?" tanya Yukari

"Itulah yang mereka selidiki" jawab Minato sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada Minako dan Junpei

"Jadi, kalian mencurigaiku gara-gara _vanilla cake _yang kumakan?"

"_Vanilla cake_?" tanya Minako

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun _otou-san_ku, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin makan _cake_.." jawab Yukari dengan senyum sedih

".."

"Begitu.." gumam Minato memecah keheningan

"Lagipula Minako, kenapa kau menendang Junpei seperti itu? kan kasihan tembok kamar kesayanganku jadi retak .." desah Yukari

"Ah! _Gomen_ Yukari-_chan… _a-"

"HEI! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN KEPALAKU, BUKAN TEMBOKNYA!" protes Junpei yang tiba-tiba sadar

"Dari awal kepalamu memang sudah rusak dan botak, kambing" sahut Yukari

"…Yuka-_tan_, kau yakin.." ujar Junpei dengan nada horror

"Yakin apa?" tanya Yukari malas

"Kau makan 2 potong _cake_.. apa kau yakin berat badanmu tak akan bertambah..?" ujar Junpei dengan nada rendah

"Eh!? A-Apaan sih? Tentu tidak!" sahut Yukari

"_Hora,_ Junpei, hentikan" ujar Minako

"Saya rasa interogasi Yukari-_san_ cukup sampai disini, kita bisa mempercayainya" ucap Aigis

"Tu-tunggu"

"Ya, kau benar Aigis, nah ayo kita pergi, maaf sudah mengganggumu, Yukari-_chan_" sahut Minako memotong ucapan Junpei, lalu keluar dari kamar Yukari sambil menyeret Junpei, diikuti Minato dan Aigis

* * *

"Berikutnya kita kemana?" tanya Minako

"Hmph, tersangka mencurigakan ketiga.. satu-satunya anak-anak di _dorm_ ini.."

"Eh? Maksudmu Ken-_kun_? Memangnya kenapa? Meski anak-anak dia itu lebih dewasa darimu, Junpei" protes Minako

"_U-urusai_! Lagi pula apa kau tidak tahu.. yang namanya anak-anak pasti suka makanan manis" sahut Junpei

"Tapi, Ken-_kun_ itu.."

"Yosha! Ayo kita pergi ke lantai 2!" ujar Junpei lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga sambil menyeret Minato, diikuti Aigis

"_Matte_!" teriak Minako

**-Evening Dorm, second floor, 05.34 PM-**

'BRAAK'

"KEN AMADA KAU DI-_are_? Kosong?"

"Junpei, bisa tidak kau melakukannya lebih sopan?" tanya Minako

"Tidak bisa ini penangkapan, omong-omong mana tersangka kita?"

"Entah" jawab Minako malas

"Mana kita tahu, mungkin dia di _lounge_" sahut Minato

"AHA! Pintar juga kau, sekertaris Minato!" ujar Junpei

"_Hell no_, sejak kapan aku mau jadi sekertaris mu, Stupei?"

* * *

"Oh, Ken-_kun_!" sapa Minako saat menemukan Ken yang sedang duduk di sofa _lounge_ sambil membaca manga

"Minako-_san_. Apa yang kau- eng, kalian lakukan?" tanya Ken sembari meletakkan manganya di atas meja

"Itu, kami mau-"

"KEN AMADA KAU DITANGKAP!" potong Junpei

"Ekh!?"

'BRUK BRAK GEDUBRAK' dan lagi-lagi Junpei di tendang oleh Minako, mari berdoa supaya dosa-dosanya diampuni oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan diterima di sisi-Nya

_Hening sesaat.._

"HEI! AUTHOR BEGO, GUE BELUM MATI!" teriak Junpei yang tiba-tiba bangun dari pingsannya

"Ehm, jadi Ken-_kun_, kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal.." ujar Minako seraya duduk di samping Ken

"Ohh.. jadi kalian bermain detektif ya, kalian kan sudah dewasa.. tapi, itu cukup menjelaskan pakaian yang Junpei-_san _kenakan" sahut Ken sambil terkikik geli

"Eh- itu.. kami.."

"Hei bocah, kami bukan bermain, kami benar-benar menyelidiki sesuatu!" bentak Junpei

"Menyelidiki sesuatu?" tanya Ken

"Ya, tentang hilangnya _cake_, yang hilang secara misterius" jawab Junpei dengan serius namun Ken malah tertawa lepas

"Ahaha, mana ada _cake_ yang hilang secara misterius?" ujar Ken di sela-sela tawanya

"Cih, awas kau bocah, melalui pertanyaanku ini aku akan membuktikan kau bersalah!" teriak Junpei dengan emosi

"Pertanyaan?"

"Iya! Kau **harus** menjawabnya" ujar Junpei dengan nada rendah

"Baiklah" ucap Ken santai

"Pertama, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Junpei

"Ng? aku mengikuti kelas musim panas, lalu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya membaca manga" jawab Ken

"Lalu, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai _shortcake_?" tanya Junpei

"_Shortcake_? Oh, maksudmu _Strawberry Cake _yang di kulkas?" tanya Ken

"Ken-_kun_, kau mengetahui-"

"AHA! KAU PELAKUNYA!" teriak Junpei memotong ucapan Minako

"BUKAN! Aku melihatnya saat memasukan susu ke dalam kulkas sepulang sekolah tadi!" sahut Ken

"Sekitar jam berapa?" tanya Minato yang sedari tadi diam

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah sekitar pukul setengah satu, siang tadi" jawab Ken

"Oh, begitu.."

"Kalau tidak percaya, cek saja di kulkas, susuku masih ada disana" dnegan berakhirnya perkataan Ken, Aigis berjalan menuju kulkas di dapur

"Memang benar ada sekotak susu yang telah dingin disini, dan temperaturnya pas untuk susu yang telah di dinginkan selama 5 jam" ujar Aigis

"Bisa jadi saat dia memasukan susu kotaknya, dia juga mengambil _cake_ milik Minako!" ujar Junpei

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan mengambil barang milik orang lain, lagipula, aku tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis" sahut Ken

"BOHONG! Setiap anak kecil pasti menyukai makanan manis!" bantah Junpei

"Sudahlah, Junpei. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayai Ken-_kun_" lerai Minako

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Junpei histeris

"Aku percaya pada Ken-_kun_" jawab Minako

"Hmph, aku menang, Junpei-_san_"

"Cih, sial.. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke tersangka ke-tiga" ujar Junpei sambil berbisik dalam hati : _'awas bocah, kubalas kau nanti!'_

"Siapa lagi? Aku capek" desah Minato

"Orang yang sedang **tidak** dalam masa dietnya, Fuuka Yamagishi"

"Hee.. kita mencurigai Fuuka-_chan_ juga!?" pekik Minako

"Tentu saja, semua orang yang ada di _dorm_ ini bisa jadi pelakunya." Jawab Junpei

**-Evening dorm, third floor, 05.50PM-**

"Yosh! Ayo kita-"

"Tunggu!" potong Minako

"Apa lagi?" tanya Junpei

"Kau harus.. lakukan ini dengan sedikit sopan.."

"HEH? SOPAN?" teriak Junpei

".."

"Apakah selama ini aku kurang sopan?" tanya Junpei

".."

"KAU **SUNGGUH AMAT SANGAT **SOPAN.. **STUPEI**" jawab Minato dan Minako bersamaan dengan penuh penekanan

"Yosha! Kalau begitu tidak masa-GWAAA" perkataan Junpei terpotong karena ia terlebih dahulu di tendang Minako hingga jatuh berguling-guling ke lantai 2

"Whoa! Junpei-_san_!? Uhuk-" pekik Ken dan tersedak. Ken yang sedang meneguk minuman kalengannya, tampak terkejut akan _shooting star_- ah, bukan, _shooting __**goat**_ yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit(?)

"Minako-_san_.. hebat" komentar Aigis

"Junpei-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ken

"Ughh.. dunia berputar.. satu kambing.. dua kambing.." gumam Junpei yang matanya berkunang-kunang

"Ju-Junpei-_san_!? Bertahanlah!" teriak Ken sambil buru-buru membantu Junpei berdiri dan menyiapkan evokernya-untuk berjaga-jaga akan kemungkinan terburuk-

"Ngghh.. aku beruntung masih hidup.." jawab Junpei

"Minako, dengan tendangan yang sehebat itu, kau tidak perlu memakai naginata saat di Tartarus" komentar Minato

"Hah!? Emangnya aku ini siapa? Chie-_chan_?" bentak Minako

".. ini bukan crossover.." gumam Minato

"Ini crossover tau! P3 dan P3P" sahut Minako

"Oh, begitu" ucap Minato datar

"Woi, woi, melenceng dari topic Woi!" teriak suara yang entah dari mana asalnya

"Ermh.. Sudahlah, Junpei, cepat kemari!" perintah Minako

"Sebagai info, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Saya menafsirkan, sebentar lagi Mitsuru-_san_ akan kembali" sahut Aigis

"Ugghh.. setidaknya beri aku waktu istirahat" gumam Junpei, meski begitu ia tetap berjalan menuju lantai tiga

'tok tok'

"Fuuka-_chan_, bisa kami bicara sebentar?" panggil Minako sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Fuuka

"Akh! Mi-Minako-_chan_!? _Go-gomen_.. a-aku.. t.. tolong tunggu sebentar!" teriak Fuuka dari dalam

"Mencurigakan" ujar Junpei

'GUUBRRAAKK GEDUBBRAAKK BRRAAKK MEONG!'

"Fu-Fuuka-_chan_!?" teriak Minako panik saat ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Fuuka

"Yosha! Tak tunggu-tunggu lagi! Ayo kita terobos!" teriak Junpei sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Fuuka

"Ju-Junpei!? Tunggu!"

'BRAK'

Setelah pintu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati keadaan Fuuka yang tengkurap dengan monitor, dan beberapa benda elektronik lain menimpa tubuhnya

"Fuuka-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minako sambil membantu Fuuka berdiri sementara Minato dan Aigis menyingkirkan barang-barang Fuuka itu

"Uggh… kurasa aku baik-baik saja, _gomenne_" jawab Fuuka

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf.. ini salah kami" ujar Minako

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok.. hanya saja, kalian cukup mengejutkanku" sahut Fuuka

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padamu" ucap Junpei

"Eh? A-apa?" tanya Fuuka gugup

"Hmm.. mencurigakan" bisik Junpei pada Minato yang ada disebelahnya

"Haa? Apanya?" tanya Minato

"Ok, Fuu- erhm.. Yamagishi-_san_. Saya adalah Ace Detective Junpei Iori. Saya datang kemari karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya katakan" ujar Junpei. "Ace defective.." gumam Minako membenarkan

"Eh? Ju-Junpei-_kun_.. pakaianmu itu.."

"Ini karena aku Detective! Oh, dan mereka ini asistenku dan sekretarisku" potong Junpei dengan bangga

"Stop! Kita sudahi perkenalan tak pentingnya. Nah, Fuuka-_chan_, kami ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan" sahut Minako

"Ung, silahkan" ujar Fuuka

"Pertama.. erhm.. apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang _shortcake_?" tanya Junpei

"_Shortcake_? Ah! Aku suka _shortcake_ dengan strawberry yang banyak, apa lagi jika disajikan dingin. Oh! Aku juga beberapa kali mencoba membuat _shortcake_.. meski gagal" ujar Fuuka dengan semangat dan membisikkan bagian terakhir

"Hmmm.. begitu.." gumam Junpei sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana

"Lalu, apa kau tahu _shortcake_ yang ada di kulkas?" tanya Junpei

"_Shortcake_ di kulkas?" tanya Fuuka

"Iya, _shortcake_ milik Mina- akh. Arisato-_san_ telah hilang secara misterius hari ini" ujar Junpei

"_Gomen_ tapi aku tidak tahu. Seharian ini aku terus berada dikamar" ucap Fuuka

"Kalau boleh tahu. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junpei lagi

"Ekh!? Ng.. itu.. aku.. mencoba membuat monitor, dengan _sample_ beberapa monitorku lamaku" jawab Fuuka dengan muka merah

"Wuah! Itu hebat sekali, Fuuka-_chan_! Kau tak perlu malu!" ujar Junpei

"Eh? Be-begitu.."

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah cukup?" tanya Minako

"Yah, kurasa" ujar Junpei lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Fuuka

"_Jaa ne_, Fuuka-_chan_!" ujar Minako lalu berjalan mengikuti Junpei

"_Sigh_, dasar merepotkan" desah Minato

**-Evening dorm, lounge, 06.15 PM-**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Minato yang duduk di sofa lounge sambil menyesap minuman kalengannya

"Aku capek.." gumam Minako sambil duduk di samping Minato

"Tampaknya kasus ini cukup rumit,bahkan untuk Junpei sang Ace Detective" ujar Junpei

"**Ace defective**" sahut Minato dan Minako membenarkan

"HEI!" protes Junpei

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Minako

"Hmm.. hanya kurang 3 orang yang belum kita tanyai, Akihiko-_san_, Mitsuru-_senpai_, dan Shinjiro-_senpai_" jawab Junpei

"Jangan lupa Koromaru" tambah Minato

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau kita akan menanyai Shinjiro-_senpai_" sahut Minako

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Junpei

"Bodoh, _cake_ itu kan buatan Shinjiro-_senpai_. Mana bisa kita mencurigainya!?" jawab Minako

"Tapi ada kemungkinan dia mencurinya bukan? Erhm.. Baiklah, kita ke Akihiko-_san_ dulu"

"Ada apa?" tanya suara yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Akihiko-_senpai_!" panggil Minako pada Akihiko yang baru saja menuruni tangga

"Ada apa Minako?" tanya Akihiko

"Itu.." ujar Minako sambil _blushing-blushing_ gaje, maklum lah, Akihiko kan _crush_-nya dia

"AKIHIKO SANADA KAU PELAKUNYA!" teriak Junpei sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan Akihiko

"EKH!?" pekik Akihiko dengan OOC-nya

"Junpei, sopan dikit napa sih!?" tegur Minako

"Ayolah Mina-tan bisa jadi dia pelakunya bukan?" sahut Junpei

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukan?.. _senpai_, _gomenne,_ bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Minako dengan senyum manis-secara, dia punya _crush_ sama Akihiko-

"Ng? baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya" jawab Akihiko

"Ano.. _senpai_.. apa kau mengetahui tentang _shortcake_?" tanya Minako

"Kue Pendek? Makanan apa itu?" tanya Akihiko dengan OOC-nya(lagi) yang langsung membuat semua yang ada di _lounge_ ber-_sweat drop_

"Aduh _senpai_ ini.. aku tahu kalau _senpai_ tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis, tapi setidaknya tahulah sedikit mengenai nama kue.. erhm.. _shortcake_ itu _cake _stroberi, bukan kue pendek" jelas Minako

"Oh, begitu.. bilang kek dari tadi kalau namanya _cake_ stroberi. Nah, kalau kalian Cuma ingin membicarakan itu saja, kurasa aku permisi dulu.."

"Tunggu! Kau mencurigakan.." cegah Junpei sambil meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu

".. Caramu bertindak yang buru-buru pergi saat ditanyai.. sungguh.. **mencurigakan**" sambungnya sambil menekan kata mencurigakan dan mulai berpose ala detektif kambing

"Hah? Sebenanya ada apa ini?" tanya Akihiko

"_Shortcake_ku hilang.. _shortcake_ buatan Shinjiro-_senpai_" jawab Minako

"Dan aku yakin kalau pelakunya pasti ada di dalam _dorm_ ini" lanjut Junpei masih dengan pose detektif kambing-nya

"…" sejenak terjadi keheningan di _lounge_ tersebut

"Ng.. kalian tahu bukan kalau aku tidak suka- bu-bukan benci.. hanya saja aku agak menghindari makan makanan begituan.. yaah.. kalian tau.. _Too much sugary_" ujar Akihiko memecah keheningan dibalas dengan anggukan kompak oleh para lawan bicaranya

"Lalu?" tanya Junpei yang penasaran akan raut muka Akihiko yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu itu

"Dan.. um.. sebenarnya sudah hampir 3 tahun ini aku tidak makan sesuatu.. sejenis _shortcake_ itu.. dan kalian.." Akihiko menggantungkan ucapannya membuat semua yang ada disitu penasaran

"_Senpai_?" panggil Minako

"Kalian telah.."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Junpei

"Kalian itu.."

"Akihiko-_senpai_?"

"Kalian.."

"..kalian.."

"_Senpai_.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..Kalian.."

"KALIAN MEMBUATKU INGIN MAKAN _CAKE_! POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAAAB! HUUWWEEE…" rengek Akihiko dengan super OOC-nya membuat Junpei dan Minato _sweat drop_, dan Minako _illfeel_, siapa sih yang ga _illfeel _kalo orang yang diam-diam kau sukai karena sifat _cool_nya tiba-tiba merengek hanya karena ingin makan _cake_?

"_Senpai_.. _etto_" Junpei gelagapan menanggapi Akihiko yang sedang merengek itu

"_hiks_.. _gomen_ aku terbawa suasana.. OH! Sudah jam segini, aku harus segera pergi, _jaa_!" ujar Akihiko lalu keluar dari _dorm_ itu meninggalkan keheningan disana

".."

"Umm.. itu artinya Akihiko-_senpai_ bukan pelakunya… bukan begitu?"

**-Evening dorm, lounge, 06.****3****5 PM-**

"Jadi.. pada akhirnya ini sia-sia saja.." gumam Minako yang tampak sangat kelelahan, mungkin tak hanya lelah, tapi juga shok mengingat Akihiko bisa bertindak seperti tadi

"Tentu tidak! Junpei sang Ace Detective ini tak kan pernah menyerah pada kasus-kasus sulit!" ujar Junpei dengan bangganya

"Terserahlah.. tapi sebaiknya kau tahu kapan waktunya untuk menyerah" gumam Minako sambil menyandarkan kapalanya pada bahu kakaknya yang sedang mendengarkan sesuatu lewat headphone silvernya itu

"Lebih baik kau jujur saja pada Shinjiro-_senpai_" ujar Minato

"Mana bisa begitu?! _Baka nii-san.._" balas Minako

'KREK' pintu _dorm_ dibuka dan masuklah seseorang bernama Aragaki Shinjiro dengan style khas nya

"_S-SENPAI_!?" pekik Minako tanpa sadar

"kenapa?" tanya Shinjiro

"_E-etto_.. bu-bukan apa-apa.. ehehe.." jawab Minako gelagapan

"Hm? Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali" tanya Shinjiro

"Eh.. anu.. sebenarnya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Jujur saja" bisik Minato disampingnya

"Kau kenapa, Minako?" tanya Shinjiro mengulang pertanyaannya

"sebenarnya.. _cake_.. yang dibuat Shinjiro-_senpai_ menghilang.. _Senpai.. gomen_.. ini semua sala-" ujar Minako

"Kalau memang hilang ya sudahlah, tak apa.. aku bisa buatkan yang baru" ujar Shinjiro dengan tenang

"A-_ano_ tapi kita sudah menemukan pelakunya be-benar kan Junpei?" ujar Minako cepat-cepat

"Eh?! _E-etto.._"

"Dan sekarang kita akan mengumpulkan semua orang di _command room_ untuk menguak siapa pelakunya!" ujar Minako lagi

"Eh?!" ujar Junpei yang terkejut, bahkan Minato pun sampai mau ambruk dari duduknya

"Benar kan, Ace Detective Junpei Iori?" tanya Minako ke arah Junpei

"Tentu saja! Aku Ace Detective Junpei Iori ini akan menguak misteri hilangnya _shortcake_ yang aneh ini, _senpai _cukup tunggu saja di _command room, _dan tolong kumpulkan seluruh penghuni _dorm_ ini" ujar Junpei memulai pose detektif kambingnya

"…"

"_Se-senpai_?" panggil Minako dengan takut-takut

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti.. sampai bertemu di _command room_" ujar Shinjiro lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, meninggalkan keheningan di _lounge_ itu

".. Aku tak percaya kalian berdua mengatakan hal itu.. memangnya pelakunya sudah ketemu?" tanya Minato ketika Shinjiro sudah hilang dari pandangan

"Habisnya aku tak tega melihat wajah Shinjiro -_senpai_.. nah, bagaimana Junpei, apa kau benar-benar sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Minako mengalihkan pembicaraan

".. tentu saja aku sang Ace Detective ini.. BELUM menemukan pelakunya!" ujar Junpei dengan sombongnya

"APA GUNANYA MENYOMBONG KALAU KAU BELUM MENEMUKANNYA, **BAKA**!" jerit Minako kesal sambil menendang Junpei

"Te-tenang saja.. ayo kita kumpulkan semuanya dari awal.." ujar Junpei sambil bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil nya

"Yang pertama Yukari Takeba... dia bertingkah seperti biasanya-galak-dan vanilla cake nya itu.. entah bisa dipercaya atau tidak.."

"Jangan lupakan wajah sedihnya tadi! Menurutku dia tidak berbohong" sambar Minako

"Ok,ok lalu yang kedua si-bocah-sialan Ken Amada… dia **sungguh mencurigakan**!" teriak Junpei mengingat dendamnya tadi

"Hei, hei jangan mendiskriminasinya begitu" protes Minako

"Erhm.. baiklah.. lanjut saja ke yang ketiga Fuuka Yamagishi.."

"Eh? Sudah sampai ke Fuuka? Lalu Ken-_kun_ nya bagaimana?"

"Fuuka.. awalnya tampak mencurigakan saat kita datang, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang bakat mekaniknya dan sepertinya dia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai _shortcake_ Minako" ujar Junpei mengabaikan pertanyaan Minako

"Lalu.. Akihiko-_san_.. _no comment _deh.." ucap Junpei yang masih saja _sweat drop_ jika mengingat kejadian tadi

"Oh.. kita melupakan Koromaru!" celetuk Minako

"Ciih.. mana mungkin aku yang elit ini mewawancarai anjing. Lagipula mana bisa dia mengambil seloyang _cake_ dari kulkas" cibir Junpei

".. begitu.. jadi bagaimana, sudah kau temukan pelakunya?" tanya Minako

"Tentu saja, serahkan pada Ace Detective Junpei Iori ini! Ayo kita ke _command room_!"

* * *

**To be Continue on the Last File**

* * *

Junpei : sekian dulu chapter ini!

Minako : wah.. panjang juga yaa.. aku penasaran siapa pelakunya..

Junpei : hehe… tunggu saja chapter depan!

Kami : woi! kalian berdua jahat banget! Masa kita berdua ga dikasih waktu buat ngomong

Minako : _gomen_ Kami-_san_

Junpei : ok, Kami, lu bagian penutup

Kami : apa!? Lu perintah gue!? Hei, gue ini author nya, elu cuma tokoh disini, dengan kata lain, elu itu alat bagi gue!

Junpei : Wha-

Hime : nah, minna-san, tuliskan pendapat kalian di kotak review dibawah ya!

Kami : _cho-chotto_ Hime-_chi_-!

**Review Please!**


End file.
